To Love One Another
by Willow Chastity Lupin
Summary: This story takes place a bit later than the rest but will soon be added to JBtheFM, something happens to rattle Dameon and Willow's relationship, can love pull through?


****

To Love One Another

He glanced over at her, wishing he could be next to her right now. Although it had only happened a few days ago, this was torture. He wanted nothing more than to just go over and say how sorry he was and how much he loved her. But what would she say? Would she reject him, or leap into his arms, or simply ignore him as if he didn't exist. Her response was the only thing stopping him from groveling at her feet for forgiveness.

Willow saw him out of the corner of her eyes, anger welling inside her, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to say something.

Then all of the sudden a booming argument erupted in the Gryffindor common room. No one even dared gather as a crowd, for no one knew if Willow Lupin would throw a hex or curse. It was common knowledge that Willow is a very powerful witch, she almost never missed when casting any form of spell, hex, charm, or curse. And the resounding fact remained that Willow was half werewolf.

Willow's voice thundered throughout the common room. "How could you do that to me?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and balling her hands into fists, expressing her exasperation. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger cowered in a large armchair to witness the fight.

Dameon Mallo, a sixth year Gryffindor, along with Willow, with short brown hair and striking blue eyes, sat by listening to all that Willow had to say. He had learned from past experience with his girlfriend that it was by far the smartest thing to do. Willow turned her back to him and stared at the wall. "Will, I didn't tell them that, and I'm sorry you think I did." He said, trying to be sweet and believable.

Willow's eyes began to glow a deep red, her teeth gritted together looking unusually sharp and pointed for a non-full moon. She snatched her wand out of her robe pocket and immediately swished it expertly through the air, what seemed like a liquid ball of fire flew through the air towards Dameon. He immediately ducked, causing to ball of fire to explode on the back of the chair that Hermione and Ron were now hiding behind as they eaves dropped. Hermione let out a shriek and Ron quickly tried to extinguish the flames. After the fire was put out they decided to find a safer hiding place behind an armchair farther away from the front line.

"Willow! What was that for?" Dameon exclaimed, looking at her in shock.

Willow shot him a look of utter distaste, "Dae, don't make me turn you into a gerbil." She gave a sideward glance at Hermione, almost grinning even in her fury. Earlier in sixth year, very shortly after Willow had arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione insulted her and in turn ended up under a couch with fur and a long tail, Willow had turned her into a gerbil and Hermione never forgot it. "And another thing, you couldn't possibly expect me to believe that you didn't tell a soul when everyone knows, don't be a git and a dirty liar, it doesn't suit you Dae." Willow whispered as calmly as ever as she slowly turned to face him again.

"Why won't you believe me Willow, damn it, why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" He exclaimed heatedly with a savage undertone that took Willow slightly aback knocking her mentally off her feet.

After a momentary lapse of thought she recovered ever so gracefully, ever glaring at him she tisked, "Didn't you ever learn Dae, yelling is not how you get what you want, and yelling at your girlfriend is _definitely_ not the way to get her to forgive you, you want to try again, I have all bloody night." She made her sarcasm known to even those like Ron, who despite his unusual height, still managed to have almost everything of any importance fly directly over his head.

Dameon, nearly as hotheaded and stubborn as Willow herself, was not about to put up with this for much longer. "Fine Will," he began matching her flawless cool headed-ness, "If I'm git _and_ a liar, then why are you with me?" He inquired coldly, his voice cracking due to his emotions and its unfamiliarity with this tone.

Willow's mouth now dropped open, it was over, she was done, she could no longer be strong and maintain her composure, he had said it, the one thing she knew she couldn't bear to hear, to end it, did he know what that would mean? She had to think, she was making a fool of herself, she stammered, "I-...Is that what you really want Dae?"

She was on the verge of tears and he could tell, he couldn't bear to see this, her utter breaking down, she was to strong for this, how could he alone do this, she really did love him, didn't she. Dropping his cold tone and returning to his concerned whisper he asked wonderingly, "Then your answer is?"

She searched the room for something to help her, there was nothing but staring eyes and squishy armchairs, nothing at all to help her say what she had avoided saying for almost a year now, she stammered yet again, "I...I...I love you Dae, I love you." She stared at her feet, waiting for his "well too bad" or "Oh Well".

But instead of either of the responses she was expecting, his eyes welled up and he began towards her, she sniffed quietly trying to conceal her tears, she was diminished, and nothing like herself. He put his right hand on her shoulder and picked up her chin with his fingertip, looking her deeply in the tear-filled, blood-shot eyes he inhaled deeply and had to grin at her flushed and puffy face. "Will, I love you too..." He said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world, "You must know I love you, I've loved you since I first met you. And as much as I love you, I have always been truthful to you, and I did not tell anyone about your Dad."

At this she began to sob and leapt into his now outstretched arms, "I believe you Daemon, I promise." she whispered, they embraced and then stared deeply into one another eyes again, knowing this would be the last fight for a very long time.


End file.
